No Strings Attached
by iloveanime12
Summary: Lucy is a musical prodigy in the making. Being her dying mother's last wish, Lucy fills out an application to the Magnolia High School for Gifted Arts or MHSGA for short. When she meets other musicians, they decide to form a band. But what happens when another band is formed as well. Not only that, but by her rival- Natsu Dragneel. (UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. The Letter That Changed my Life

_No Strings Attached _

Chapter 1

The Letter That Changed My Life

Lucy POV

Today is the day. Today is the day I get the results. Opening the door to my apartment and running out, I came closer and closer to the mailbox that holds the key to my success.

I grabbed hold of the box and pulled the door open revealing many envelopes filled with various things. Grabbing them all, I ran inside, quickly shutting the door with my foot.

Moving over to the couch, I flung all of the useless mail somewhere forgotten through the excitement before finally coming face to face with the envelope. The envelope that holds my future in it.

_Dear Lucy Heartfilia,_

_We regret to inform you that due to the date your application was received, your slot in the program was filled _

My heartbeat almost stopped and I was tempted to throw the letter away until the next few words caught my eye.

_But because of a sudden issue, a slot has become available and we hereby declare you a student of Magnolia High School for Gifted Arts._

With that read, I jumped up squealing and laughing as I thought about the chances of actually being let in. On the pamphlet it read only 1 in 11 people get in… Looking at the letter, I noticed one tiny detail I may have overlooked:

_Orientation begins on March 2 at 2:00_

Crap… That is today… And only 4 hours away…. And a train ride takes 3.… Isn't this just fabulous….

As the thought clicked in my head, I jumped up and ran into my room to get dressed and pack my clothes for the first semester. Going to my closet, I hurried to pull out a white dress, a blue jean vest, and some knee high brown boots before slipping them all on. Looking in the mirror, I decided that I looked presentable enough and ran back to my closet to stuff a bunch of clothes into two suitcases along with my toiletries and a few other things.

Glancing at my nightside table, I saw an old picture of me and my parents before their deaths. Smiling I put the picture on top of the rest of my belongings before zipping it up and rushing out of the door and to the train station.

I bought my ticket and boarded the not so crowed train. Sitting down at an empty section, I pulled out the letter the MHSGA had sent me. I couldn't help but mentally sigh. It had finally come. The time has come for me to fulfill my parents' dreams….

Timeskip 3 hours~ At the MHSGA….

Upon my arrival, I went to the front desk and registered. The lady handed me a slip of paper with my room number on it along with a room key and I was on my way. I slipped the paper and key in my dress pocket and each ofmy hands found there ways to the handle of my suitcases.

I made my way down the hall until I found the room marked with the number on my paper. I took the key out and inserted it in the keyhole before opening the door and walking in. I was a bit cautious at first, as it was a new place, but as I walked in, I could already imagine myself waking up here everyday. It was like it was already home.

I walked down the short hallway and was greeted with a living room kitchen combo that consisted of an oven, a mini fridge, and a microwave. Walking through, I came upon a second hallway which had two doors. Opening one, I cam in contact with a bathroom. I then walked to the other door and took a breath before opening the door.

"Oh hey! My name is Levy and I am your roommate. I hope we can be friends!" Said the short blue haired girl. She was currently unpacking her clothes and putting them away in the provided closet and dresser. Not onlt was that provided, but there was also two desks against the wall on the far side of the room and a few other decorative things to bring the room to life.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Lucy. I hope we can be friends as well." I introduced.

"Then it's settled. We are now best friends!" Levy stated making me smile. I liked her. She was charismatic, nice, and caring. She went back to work before pausing again an looking at me.

"Can I call you Lu-chan?" She asked. The question surprised me, but I was happy. I nodded my head and she smiled.

"Welcome to Magnolia High School for Gifted Arts Lu-chan!" She said and we shared a laugh. I looked at the bed where her suitcase was sitting and noticed a case. Well, duh, of course there would be some kind of case considering we are at a music school but…

"Do play guitar or bass?" I asked as I myself moved to my own bed to unpack my clothes.

"Guitar. My mom got tired of me doing nothing but reading when I was 12 and one day presented me with it. She had no idea it would lead to this." She said with a laugh.

"Do you still read?" I asked curiously. I didn't want to pry, but I mean we are best friends now, right?

"Oh of course I do! Gosh I am such a bookworm! When I was little I had to go to therapy a time or two because my parents were worried about me. It only took two times before the therapist just confirmed that I just liked to read." She said laughing. I couldn't help but join in. It seems her parents really care about her…

We continued to unpack with light chatter as we started to get to know each other better. When finished, we decided we would go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat. After all, travel and unpacking can make a girl hungry.

When done, together we went down the hallway to the elevator and went down to the lobby. Once a ding sounded, the doors parted ways and Levy and walked out and went on our hunt for food.

We turned a few corners and went passed a few corridors, we were presented with a set of double doors that had a label that bared "Cafeteria" upon it. Pushing the doors open, we walked through and towards the line where I grabbed a tray and got a placed a few things on it before paying and finding a table with Levy. It wasn't long before a few other came in/ Some of which Levy knew.

"Mira! Erza! Juvia come sit with us!" Levy yelled across the cafeteria which resulted in 3 different heads turning to look at us. One had beautiful silver hair and bright blue eyes, the other had gorgeous scarlet hair and brown eyes, and finally a girl with alluring ocean blue hair and dark blue eyes to match. They each nodded their heads before going through the lines and coming back around and sitting in front of us.

"Mira, Erza, Juvia, thins is Lucy. She's my roommate and new friend." Levy introduced.

"Nice to meet you Lucy! My name is Mira. I hope we can be friends!" She said as she picked up her chopsticks and picked up a few noodles from her bowl.

"Hello Lucy. My name is Erza. I hope we can get along as well." She said. She seemed uptight and strict, but overall I know she is a good person.

"Juvia is Juvia. Juvia hopes you will leave my precious Gray-sama alone Love Rival!" She declared. I jumped a bit in surprise at the declaration. Frankly, I don't even know what she is talking about.

"Who?" I asked. I don't even…

"Gray is a childhood friend of mine and Juvia has been crushing for a long time on him." Mira said. She then cupped her hands around her mouth and leaned closer to me to whisper something.

"Don't take it personally. She does it to everyone. She just loves him and doesn't want some other girl taking him from her. She really is a sweet girl." Mira whispered. She then leaned back and began to continue eating. I looked at Erza who was into eating her strawberry cake and to Juvia who was enjoying eating her white rice.

Smiling, I continued to eat. I have officially been here for three hours and already have a whole group of friends. So far this year is starting out great.

As we all finished up eating, we agreed to meet again tomorrow and went our separate ways. Walking back to our dorm, Levy and I sparked up a little conversation to pass the time.

"Wait so when does school start exactly?" I asked Levy. Though I loved this school, I hadn't exactly taken the time to look at the little details in the letter.

"Next Monday so a little less than a week." She replied as we came upon our dorm. She pulled out her key and inserted it before walking in and throwing her things in the chair in the living room. On that note, she flopped herself onto the couch.  
"Ugh! I am so tired.  
"Then go to bed."

"Lu-chan, when someone complains about being tired, that is when the other person is supposed to entertain them."

"Well I guess you are out of luck then." I said as I ended the conversation. She only huffed in response before grabbing the tv controller and pointing it at the 40" flat screen hanging on the wall ahead. One thing is for sure. This school has some awesome sponsors. I walked into my room grabbing some pajamas out of my drawer and went to the bathroom to get a bath.

I turned the knob for the hot water and allowed it to fill up while I undressed. Climbing in I sighed in pleasure as the hot water surrounded my skin.

I could get used to this.


	2. First Encounters

~No Strings Attached~

Chapter 2

First Encounters

Lucy POV

"LUCY! LUCY! COME ON! YOU HAVE TO GET UP!" Levy screamed as she violently shook me as I tried squirm out of her hold on my shoulders.

"Levy? What the heck? What's wrong?" I asked yawning in the process.

"Lucy you have to get up. Class starts in 15 minutes. I lost track of time and let you sleep in. Sorry!" She said scratching the back of her head with a awkward. I didn't really understand until realization sunk in.

Today was the first day of school. School started in 15 minutes. I am still in my pajamas.

Jumping up in a panic, I ran to my closet in a panic trying to find something that looked remotely decent for the first day.

"Ok well I am going to go…." Levy said as she tried to walk out the door.

"Ha! Where do you think you are going? No, you are going to help me pick out an outfit. This is your second year here right? What is everything like?" I asked as I continued rummaging threw the clothes I had hung up days before.

"Originality. That is what this school is based on. Dress like you would any other day and you will be fine. But I seriously have to go now! Bye Lucy! See you first period!" She said walking out of our room and out of the dorm.

"Great…" I muttered to myself. Looking at the clock I shrieked realizing I only had 10 minutes left now.

Grabbing a pair of skinny jeans, I slipped them on and almost fell as I hopped around pulling them up. I went to my drawer and pulled out a pink cami before going back to my closet and pulling on a white tank that had the words 'We are Young' printed in black letters. Running to the bathroom, I grabbed my toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it before shoving it in my mouth. I then grabbed a hairbrush and brushed my teeth with my right hand and my hair with my left. Spitting, I ran to the door and put on my black converse, grabbed my book bag and wallet before running down the halls and towards the direction of where I am guessing my first class is.

Dodging several people in my way, I noticed I still had about 3 minutes left until the late bell rang, but I was still halfway across campus, so I pushed with everything I had trying to make it on time.

Dodging a few more people I turned a corner and came head to head with someone before falling down to the ground. Groaning I sat up a little only to see a boy underneath me. I stood up in a hurry, but I was struck yet again by my current situation. I continued to run down the halls to get to my class.

"Watch where you're going!" We yell simultaneously, yet his voice fades a bit as I continue turning around corners and down hallways. Given the time, people were starting to thin out and I could run without fear of running into anyone else.

Finally coming up to the door that lead to my first period, I walked in. As I did though, the bell rang and a couldn't help but breathe out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

Saved by the bell.

I walked up the short flight of stairs up to where one of the few open seats were and unpacked what I needed for my first class. Looking across the room, I saw Levy looking at me and I smiled. The teacher walked in at that time and I put my focus on him.

After introducing himself, I found out his name is 'Gildarts'. He refuses being called otherwise. He then called out roll and class began. Not long after though, there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned their attention to the noise and Gildarts made his way to the door.

I looked out of the window to my left and felt myself relax after the morning I had had, tuning out the conversation going on at the front of the room. Gildarts opened it and said a few things that I really didn't even try to listen to.

"You know I don't tolerate tardiness. Next time you are late, you will be locked out Natsu."

"I understand." He said with a sigh. At that moment his eyes scanned for a seat and locked with mine. He looked at me confused, but realization flashed in his eyes and he soon recognized me.

"Its you!" He yelled as he pointed at me. I was taken aback by his actions and couldn't quite control the sound that came out of mouth.

"Huh?"

"You the one that-"

"Well if you two are finished flirting, I would like to get on with my lesson." Gildarts said turning and walking back towards the board. My face burned as I took in what he had just said and I sat down.

What just happened...?

I picked up my pencil as Gildarts started his lesson, but my mind was everywhere but where it needed to be. I couldn't seem to get my mind off of that boy and the statement Gildarts made about us. I felt irritated and I think everyone around could tell that as well because they seemed to be scooted to the edge of their seat that was away from me.

Just as I felt I was about to scream, the bell rang, and Levy was by my side as we accompanied each other to our next class. As we walked, students shuffled around us and some even into us. It was a large school after all.

"So what was up with you and Natsu?" Levy asked me as we walked into the next classroom.

"Who's Natsu?" I questioned sitting down at an empty round table with Levy mimicking my actions.

"Him." She said pointing to the boy that was coming in through the door.

I looked in the direction that she pointed in and saw the boy that had confronted me earlier. Actually getting to take a look at him, I finally understood what had caused that outburst in first period. I had been the girl that plowed through him like a tractor and ran off leaving him there babbling like an idiot to a person that wasn't even there. Sighing I came to the conclusion I would apologize as soon as the opportunity arose.

The bell rang pushing my thoughts to the side and the teacher walked in shutting the door and introduced herself. She was absolutely stunning and I couldn't help the envy and jealousy that crawled in my veins at the sight of her. She was what any man would call perfection from height, weight, and looks to personality. She was sweet and caring and I could tell right from the start that I was going to enjoy her class. She would be the voice coach for the rest of the year.

We spent the rest of the period just getting to know who was who and where we would be able to find materials. The bell ran she dismissed us to allow us to go to third period. Walking with Levy yet again, we made our way down the halls and I ended up dropping her off at her class as I continued to go to my dance class that was at the other side of the school. Feeling rushed once again, I started to speed up a little and for the second time that day I turned a corner and came face to face with a chest. The only difference was that this time neither of us went falling to the floor.

"Really? Twice in one day?" The voice asked. Curious, I opened my eyes and were met with another set that had a touch of irritation in them. Yet again I was paralyzed and couldn't say anything. He looked at me with a brow raised . Did I look like I wanted to say something or was he just expecting my to apologize?

"About that-" I started but was immediately interrupted by so called 'Natsu'.

"You are sorry for the rude way that you so inconsiderably knocked me down in the hallway and left me there talking to myself in the hallway and then once confronted in class you pretended like you didn't know what I was talking about letting me look like an idiot in the process?" Natsu stated matter-of-factly. God this guy is such a jerk...

"Well I was going to, but hearing you now, I might just reconsider." I said as I walked off leaving him in the hallway once again. God I hate guys like him, so arrogant and full of himself like the world owes something to him. Just being near him right now is making my blood boil. Turning around another hallway I could hear him trying to catch up to me for an apology that I can guarantee he will not be getting now.

But I kept going trying to make it to my classroom before the bell pronouncing me late. Coming close to the right classroom I could hear Natsu coming closer and closer. Once I had come to the door he had caught up to me and was right on my heels.

"Wait-" He said but the bell silenced him as we entered the door into the studio together.

I went to stand in the line the other students had created when waiting for the teacher.

"This isn't over." I heard Natsu say as he followed me to the line to wait.

Oh joy. This is going to be fun

**Hey guys! I just really want to apologize for the VERY long wait for this chapter. A few days after I had wrote the first chapter, my cat jumped in my lap and knocked my laptop on the floor and broke it almost in half. I have borrowed my cousins laptop as a temporary replacement until I can get enough money to purchase another laptop for myself. I am so sorry for not updating telling what was taking so long and I am sorry for anyone that was looking forward to this chapter for all of those months that I couldn't update.**

**I know that this story seems to be going a bit slow, but I feel in the past I have made the character/story development go by with a flash so I want to try a different approach with this fanfic. I have big plans for this fanfic so please bear with me and continue to go o this journey with me. **

**Thank you to everyone that has favorite/ followed and reviewed. I enjoy reading the reviews whether they are compliments or critism. If you have anything you want to happen PM me or review it and I would gladly try to incorporate it into my plans.**

**Thank you for all you do!**

**iloveanime12**


	3. Reasons

**Hello Everyone!**

**I am very sorry for not being very active with my story. I also apologize for **

**As many of you know, I am only 14, therefore, I only recently began my freshman year in high school. **

**When I was in middle school, I always pushed myself to greater heights. I felt that the only way to get better and grow at something was to push myself harder and harder. Even as a middle schooler, I was taking classes for high school credit as well. As the end of the year came, I aced everyone of my finals and it time came closer to when my teachers were supposed to recommend us to certain classes. My teachers believed that I should push myself harder as well. They recommended me for all honors and AP classes. **

**However, I started to miss school due to illness and injury. I was missing about 2-3 days a week. I started to fall behind. My teachers didn't really seem to cut me any slack either because they were not getting paid any more to help me or fail me. Any assignment I missed, was replaced with a 0 whether it be a test, quiz, or classwork assignment. I didn't really notice how much I was falling behind until I got my first progress report. I discovered that I was failing math with a 48. **

**People started to whisper around about me and how I was never at school. I started to get a bad rep for not being there. Even teachers would gossip in the hallways or at school in front of the class whenever I was not there. Even my friends would make jokes about how I was never at school. **

**I started to have anxiety attacks before school. I would scream and cry and beg my mom not to make me go back to that place. I started to loose a lot of weight. There was one occasion that I had a panic attack before a trigonometry test and had to be escorted to the nurses' office and sent home. **

**The stress started to give me migraines and ulcers in my stomach. I had many tests ran, several CAT scans and a few MRIs because my mom and my doctor couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. **

**It wasn't healthy. My mom, not knowing what to do, pulled me out of school all together to homeschool me. She traded her full time job for a part-time one claiming that as a mother, I was her first priority. **

**Since then, thankfully, almost all of my symptoms are gone. I rarely have anxiety anymore and my panic attacks are gone. The only thing I still have are migraines, but I have medication to help reduce that. I am now a proud homeschooler and enjoy every moment of it. **

**Thank you to those who read all of this. It makes me very happy. I am not looking for attention or support by no means. I just thought that me readers deserve to know the true reason as to why I have not be active. No excuses. **

**I seriously hope to be able to update soon. Just because I am at home though, does not mean I am any less busy.**

**If you have any further questions, I will be happy to answer anything and everything. Don't be shy!**

**Over and out~**

**iloveanime12**


End file.
